1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signage replacement module and, particularly, to a design in which a computer module can be placed into and can be drawn out of a digital signage in order that maintenance can be performed conveniently by the maintenance personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, various digital signages can be found in the market. Digital signage is a form of electronic display that shows information, advertising and other messages. Digital signs can be found in public and private environments, such as retail stores and corporate buildings.
Although the advertiser may perform the operation of updating information or advertisement in such a way as being described above, he would have a lot of trouble when the computer mounted on the digital signage needs to be repaired due to failure or the information renewed. For this, the whole digital signage must be removed so that the computer can be opened for maintenance or data renewal. It would take a very long time of which a major part is wasted by removing and returning the digital signage. Such operations are rather inconvenient to the maintenance personnel and cost a great deal of time and labor.
Since the conventional way has such drawbacks as described above, it is hardly a good one. An improvement is required urgently. In view of the above difficulties associated with the conventional design, the present inventor, through a long-term study and practice, has set about the work of improvement and innovation that provides a digital signage replacement module.